starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PsiSeveredHead/Archive07
See also Archive 01, Archive 02, Archive 03, Archive 04, Archive 05, and Archive 06 Videos Thanks for reminding me. I'll have to move them over sometime. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 17:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Creep Image. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you guys were that strict on such things. Here's the link. The information was released on Blizzcon. http://www.geforce.com/News/articles/new-visual-effects-for-starcraft-2-heart-of-the-swarm.xml -LeiyaKerrigan 11:31 West-Europe 24-11-2011 Thanks Thanks for getting rid of that garbage item- I dislike vandels. Alockwood1 22:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Vandal Talks Hello my fellow friend. I am the one who likes my accounts which is my DA account. I don't want my DA account to be hacked by anyone that hates me alot of times. I can guard my passwords from any hackers if i want to save my passwords for other accounts i used. Go ahead and leave me a message, plz? References Alright. Alockwood1 01:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tank Edit Well, being a tank driver would be an occupation. Probably should of used the Lore one. Alockwood1 18:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Alockwood1 19:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Inhabitants Okay, I'll grant that naming every known inhabitant of a planet might be tricky, but in the Character Template, there is no mention of a person's origins. Some people might want to see it in the Character thing, instead of having to read an item. Alockwood1 00:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Categorize it? ("People of x", "People by place".) A more comprehensive categorization system may also work for professions (and allow some of the profession/occupation articles to be done away with, and kill the urge to make articles for every last one, or categorize vehicles and organizations as professions.) ("Protoss scientists", "Human scientists", "Scientists", "Professions", "Professions by species", etc.) - Meco (talk, ) 00:34, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Bingo. :-D Alockwood1 00:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Planets of Origin I think that the Planets of Origin should be for all three races, and not just Terrans alone. Alockwood1 01:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block my editing!? Hey PsiSevereHead! Why did you block my editing?!I only want to make new stories about in SC2 Heart of the Swarm and ideas for new units for Blizzard to put in the HoTS multiplayer. Please don't block it I'm just a Filipino SC2 player. - Stories go on the Fan-Fic site. This site talks about what actually goes on in the game, and it's lore, and such; basically the "true" stuff. Alockwood1 17:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) i get a warning hi i get a warning this is my last warning or something because i have posted this but that isn't my photo lown tower never head of it this is your warning Your edit of Hellion and others was deemed to be inappropriate for the following reason: Not following the referencing policy Please familiarize yourself with the StarCraft Wiki's policies. Use the sandbox to experiment. Reverting an edit takes less than 10 seconds after the community observes it. Further inappropriate edits will result in your account being blocked. Blocking your IP address and/or user account takes no notable effort on our part. This is your one and only warning. You may contact an administrator to discuss the warning. so with other word newbies go blocked because they dont follow the hole policies because its so blurred ? this isn't a wikki like wikkipedia this is only lots of blurred and no support for newbies and whats the reason i dont understand it - get i make the edits so fast because i get miss clicks with preview - the imaga policies - all edits you think they are wrong (they aren't) - because im new plz make wikkia less blurred and send an email for information to newbies Thunder Eagle 11.32, September, 2011 (UTC Looking for Work Do you know of any items that need spelling and grammar work? Alockwood1 00:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT I put in DEFAULTSORT in the Categories bar of the one category and it came ups as a "red" category. What am I doing wrong? Alockwood1 00:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Unknown Origins Alright. I guess I'll put the category on the Delete page. Alockwood1 01:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas A little late but Merry Christmas. Now, where's that "12 days of StarCraft" song at? :-D Alockwood1 00:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category needed I think a "Need Images" category is needed. Alockwood1 00:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :No. That's the kind of thing that can be handled with a forum. Plenty of articles don't have images and will never have them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Alockwood1 20:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Grazie for the moving of my fanfiction. Ah, grazie mate. Twilight Sparkle 10:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) My Conversation to PSH Hey PSH, Meco said that you were in a different time zone when you were absent as Meco took over to block my editing. Which continent were you? I do need advice and help from you should I make an incorrect edit. By the way, do you think that Blizzard will bring back other old characters from Brood War in Heart of the Swarm? Will they ever show new units to StarCraft 2 fans and gamers? Keep me posted. Hello I want to ask one thing I'm the current admin of 11eyes Wiki. I have taken a good look throughout this wiki and seen that it has quite some unique features, one of them being Headings being bold at any level. As you may know, on other wikis, only Headings level 1 and 2 are automatically bold, the rest have to be manually configured. I've asked Wikia Support and they replied that to have all the headings bold, admins have to configure the local css of the wiki. So I want to ask is this the case with this wiki and how do I do the same to mine. Venom00 12:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) That helped a lot I appreciate the help. Venom00 16:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Patch Issues Probably not, though I'm not certain—patch updates are usually something I leave for others. Feel free to take the updates down in the meantime.--Hawki 03:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not referencing the Anion Pulse Crystals thumbnail Thanks, but i figured it was quite obvious it was taken from an in game screen shot, as the image desc. says, didn't think i had to worry about it --XAleXOwnZX 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) --XAleXOwnZX 23:20, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandals are annoying. I'm glad someone blocked the "Baneling Vandal". I mean, given the fact that I follow you, and I'm at work most of the day, I finally check my email and "bing!" two emails saying "Unlock the baneling nest page"- annoying. I'll admit, sometimes I get things wrong, such as putting in the categories that a person is of "Planet A" when they are really of "Planet B" or some such thing- as I made a false assumption or read the thing wrong, but to just say, over and over, to unlock some page- the guy must of had some issues. Alockwood1 00:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I think that Blogs are needed, as they'd be great places to talk about the stories and battle strategies can be discussed. Alockwood1 00:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. Virtually every wiki I've seen with blogs have problems. They take people off-topic and cyberbullies plague them when administrators are at sleep or at work. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll admit that does occur at times, but by and large, most people tend to be respectful on them, due to the risk of being banned by admins. Alockwood1 00:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::At the Dragonball Wiki, for instance, check the Recent Changes page. Virtually every edit there is a blog comment. It's hardly a wiki anymore, it's turning into a social network site. On other wikis, admins have had to deal with spammers who claim they were hacked, or people threatening suicide. There's not enough administration on this wiki to enable control of blogs. It takes a lot of effort to patrol them and this wiki would get a lot less out of them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, there isn't many DB episodes or Mangas being made. A new book for StarCraft has been coming out every year, and for the next cople there will be new games being made. Of course, you could do a month's trial period, and see if people like it or not. Alockwood1 00:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::There's Dragonball Kai, and I don't want to put up with a month of problems. It'd be harder to remove blogs once they've been activated. I see minimal benefit and lots of problems. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Rules could be set up, say 3 blogs per person for the trial period. Also, most people who make blogs tend to be well behaved. Alockwood1 00:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That rule couldn't be enforced. Also, the issue wasn't (just) people making too many blogs, but controlling what they put on them. The rules for articles are strict; by necessity, rules for blogs can't be. I disagree that most people who "make" blogs are responsible; even if they are, people who are replying to the blogs very often aren't. I've seen this phenomenon on a lot of wikis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) That would be the Anonymous Users mainly. Alockwood1 00:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :No it wouldn't. I've looked at blogs at lots of other wikis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, there is a lot of people, and obviously, not all of them will follow the rules, or be polite. Of course, one doesn't have to let such people spoil it for others. Of course, one could assign reliably people to check on the blogs, and let one know where trouble ones are popping up. Alockwood1 00:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I fail to see why blogs are necessary. This is what the existing forums are for. Critically, the forums are: :::#Already available. (And more importantly, fits into the existing paradigm. Blogs fit in with message walls, which are not active on this wiki, for the same reasons that we don't have blogs either.) :::#Easier to manage using existing processes. (If you can edit the wiki, you can use the forums. Managing forum pages works exactly the same way as other pages.) :::#Reduce spam by being slightly out of the way. (Amazing how requiring a little work acts as an effective passive deterrent.) :::Alockwood1, your stated function for blogs is already fulfilled by the forums, which also offer a superior balance between usability and administration. - Meco (talk, ) 01:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, alright, I guess I could see about finding more forums then. Alockwood1 00:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by Hit my 400th page, and 5000th edit over on the notd wiki. I still have no idea how you manage to do it over here. Miracle worker or divine blessing. Anyways, good luck in your future endeavours. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 08:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I haven't seen much change, beyond the occasional edit. Alockwood1 00:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi PsiSeveredHead, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Starcraft videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Weighing in as another admin...I don't think it's too bad an idea, given that it's using space that's already avaliable on the sidebar. However, if I could choose a format, I'd have the videos section below the photos one, in that I see the latter being more important to the wiki (used in articles) whereas videos come across as being far more supplementary. Also, as admins, would we have the power to delete inappropriate videos? I don't expect pornographic content or anything like that, but I'd like to think that the videos uploaded would be official and/or useful rather than simple matches between players that aren't anything special. :So yeah. Good idea, just would like some clarification (can this be forwarded to them?)--Hawki 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the Videos could be useful for Walkthroughs- after all, some people want to know what's happening but don't have the game- myself being in that category. Alockwood1 00:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Concur with Hawki on placement due to the relative importance of images compared to videos on the wiki. :Would there be a way to select videos directly from this wiki's own Category:Videos? (If worse comes to worse, I suppose we can just manually get the videos from YouTube again.) Either way, that would be one way of ensuring the videos that appear have greater relevance to what's on the wiki. - Meco (talk, ) 03:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :They'd be useful, and not just for this Wikia. Alockwood1 00:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Alockwood1, what is your point? ::We do use video walkthroughs, when a "good" one happens to make itself known (don't think we're actively searching, better to let users do that, and then vet). We also do the same for cutscenes (don't think we finished getting them all yet.) ::The important part is that videos directly relevant to the content (typically used in articles) are already "uploaded" to the wiki through the video upload feature, and available for use like images through the video syntax. ::As a result, as I alluded to earlier, it's not strictly necessary to resort directly to external video repositories. - Meco (talk, ) 04:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've gone to check the links Wikia recommended, and I'm confused. Wikia already has the ability to upload videos beyond Youtube (we just use YT because it's easier). So I'm worried that people can upload videos without going through the usual process (sort of like the instant image upload from outside sources that Wikia made available previously). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just noticed something else. The video captions are the uploaded names of the videos. Is there a way to assign custom captions to displayed videos, in case the video name is not ideal for human readability? :::That happens on this wiki. I've been naming videos in the same manner as images. While I did not anticipate future developments, I suspect this will work well for us when the Video namespace is merged into the File namespace. - Meco (talk, ) 12:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Finding a video that relates to the mission can help novice players, (or those having trouble with a part), find a way to beat it- and perhaps get the achievements easier. Alockwood1 00:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously any video we can think of can be displayed. DO you have anything to add concerning the module's implementation? - Meco (talk, ) 12:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I haven't posted much on this, as I don't really understand what Wikia is doing here. But I don't think talking about walkthroughs help; the missions already have walkthrough videos in them. I'd rather comb Youtube and find good walkthroughs than have anything with the right name/tags pop up. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, can't really think of anything- except maybe make some new templates- that one can post on a video that deals with language (like if it's in Spanish or another language) or if it is of a low quality. Alockwood1 00:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you're talking about the video sidebar module, just videos in general. If you have ideas about the latter, start a thread in the forum. This is not the relevant discussion for it. - Meco (talk, ) 01:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Alockwood1 00:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi guys! I'll try my best to answer all your questions: *It is possible to place the Related Videos Module below the Photos module. If that's what you guys prefer, we'll make sure it appears there. *Admins have full control over what videos appear on the Module. You can add, remove and delete videos at wish. *It is also possible to directly add videos to the Module from Category:Videos on this wiki. *It is not possible to change the caption of a video; it automatically uses the name of the video. ::If you guys have any further questions, feel free to ask them here or on my talk page. Mark (talk) 18:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi guys! Should we enable the module so you guys can test it? I think that might be a better solution. Mark (talk) 17:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm game for a test run. - Meco (talk, ) 00:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sarah Vandal Just noticed what had happened to the Sarah Kerrigan page- some people just like to cause trouble for some reason. Well, best get to checking things out and doing what I can. Alockwood1 00:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Still, as I've said on plenty of occasions, vandals are annoying. Just noticed that there was another one, on your page- had that on another wikia.Alockwood1 00:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, something needs to be done about these vandals that keep showing up. Limiting character pages to edits by registered users might help. Alockwood1 :That could be done, although there's a lot of such pages, but I don't think that's necessary. Vandals have attacked unit ability/upgrade templates, minor lore articles, major articles, gameplay articles, or (in some cases) simply every page they saw after hitting the random button. Many of the vandals usually spend time on other wikis and aren't familiar enough with StarCraft to know who the major characters are, and many are willing to create new articles or accounts just for the vandalism. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that on a few- though there is one Wikia that doesn't have regular Admins dropping in- the one Dead Rising Wikia I'm part of. Alockwood1 00:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Question Why is Shell Shocker blocked for so long? Did he commit severe vandalism?-- 16:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see- deleted whole pages that needed the information reposted- sounds serious to me. Alockwood1 00:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Search field modifications Hi there! I see you've added javascript to your wiki to change the way search works for all users here. Today, we made an announcement about some changes we're making to better reach our common goals with search: adding a personal preference for "go" search, adding redirect support to search suggestions, and speeding up search suggestion responsiveness (you can read about these in the blue update box of this blog post). However, since the search field is a critical part of Wikia functionality, changing it for all users is a violation of our Terms of Use, and we need to ask you to remove your code for this wiki. (You're welcome to keep using it in your personal view.) Please take care of this before Monday -- thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandals Said it once, said it twice, and more- they are annoying. Too bad there isn't a way to get rid of them for good. Alockwood1 00:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Naming Policy Regarding your comment on how unit names are generally not capitilized, did you mean the races i.e. Zerg, Protoss, etc. or did you mean the unit's i.e. goliath, templar, probe, zergling, ecetera? I look foward to your response, 13:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Responding to your response, if races are not capitalized shouldn't under the contents table (main page) they be lowercased, or is this an exception due to its location in the table of contents? -Don 18:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the help. I administrated the forums of my minecraft server, until about a month ago, which has around 2,000 people so I just want to be clear about correct formatting. I also founded a wiki for my server but it is a huge work in progress as I am still learning how to use the wiki's software vs. Xenforo. Thanks for the help, -Don 13:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) A Vandal Strategy I've seen I've been seeing this method a lot lately- vandal puts in some nonsense, like sdffds, and publishes it. Then, that same person then reverts the edit. I think an admin should check on it, as I can't really do anything about it. Alockwood1 00:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Heart of the Swarm References Thanks. I'm using it now. Giobruno 20:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, PsiSeveredHead. Need any help from me I will be glad to help when i have time at school or home! And great work on this Wiki! TheDom102 06:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Enslavers Hello, PsiSeveredHead! One day I stumbled upon an atricle, written by you a few years ago: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft:_Enslavers Atricle states, that there is an option to proceed to "The Pursuit" map during the Enslavers company. One of my collegues thinks, that there is a possibility, that so-called "Pursuit Map" is actually exists somewhere. In fact, he states, that "The Pursuit" is a missing 6th map from the Enslavers company, possibly made by a fan. Have you heard anything about that? You see, the only clue he has about that map is your article, so maybe you know something. If so, can you please shead some light on this dark mistery? :) - Transport and Bunker supply I think that there needs to be a section showing the amount of space that units take up when they get into a transport or bunker in the unit stat box- I don't see any and that might be important for combat. Alockwood1 01:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :There is such a place in the unitbox template. It's called "transport size" although perhaps it should be called "transport slots" instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I was taking a look at Marine (StarCraft) and I didn't see it there, though it's there in Marine (StarCraft II). Alockwood1 01:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey PSH! Can I ask you something, please? Is it okay to create pages about the Starcraft 1 and 2 mods into this wiki? I'll wait for your reply, bye! P.S.: If you're angry about this, I'm just asking! Warmachine375Warmachine375 (talk) 03:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) PSH, can we talk for a while? Hey PSH! Can I ask you something, please? Is it okay to create pages about the Starcraft 1 and 2 mods into this wiki? I'll wait for your reply, bye! P.S.: If you're angry about this, I'm just asking! Warmachine375 (talk) 03:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Deceased Characters Given that a number of people have died in the StarCraft universe, I think that making a Deceased Characters category would be a useful thing. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't we have this discussion before? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Not that I recall, unless you're thinking about my suggestions for a Needs Picture category and one for people with Unknown Origins. Though, if it's in one of our Talk Archives- then the decision was probably no, at least at that time. Still, I think it would be useful. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Handled before. - Meco (talk, ) 03:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see that was before my time- and it was found to be not useful. I guess some things would have been tricky- especially when the current fate of a character is unknown. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm category I think that a category for the Heart of the Swarm stuff might make things easier for when the game finally comes out later this year- hopefully. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :That makes sense, I think. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to hear. User:Alockwood1 Infestor speed According to the infestor page, it moves faster above ground and slower underground. However, in the infestation challenge I played, the infestors move faster below ground and slower when surfaced. Is it just for the infestation challenge that infestors are faster underground, or did they patch the speed? I don't have SC2 at hand right now, so if you or someone you know can check for me I'd be grateful. Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'll check the game again, but don't infestors have an upgrade that increases their speed? Which would only make things more confusing. Seems like I have four measurements to go through. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I know the creep affects most zerg units- not sure about the underground movement of the infestor though. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:25, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Some things to think about here...ok, first off I checked and apparently Infestors don't have a speed upgrade (that or the infestor page on Starcraft wiki is incomplete). BUT the infestation challenge is filled with oddities (like Neural Parasite lasting forever, the fact that enemies do not attack parasited units, etc.), so it's very possible that the increased speed for burrowed infestors was modified, too. I'd check to see if infestors move faster underground in standard multiplayer...but I still don't have access to starcraft 2. Assuming move speed is different between standard multiplayer and the infestation challenge, should i create a sub-section for the infestation challenge for infestors? Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that a subsection is needed. We've done that for a few unit types, like the broodling. We really should do that for the "Dominion marauder" too. Why don't you have access to SC2? I would check Galaxy, but I have trouble making sense of upgrades there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:00, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Just double-checked. An infestor moves at 2.25 (+0.67 on creep) aboveground, and 2 (+0.6) below ground. The information on the wiki page is accurate. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm using my old laptop since my current one's getting a hard drive replaced, hence no SC2 :( I'm going to create a subsection for the infestor now. How's the dominion marauder different? I can start work on that one too. Brainwasher5 (talk) 16:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll be able to add things to the infestor page and the dominion marauder subsection, but I am unfamiliar with how citation works in this wiki. Could you help me out or point me in the right direction? Much thanks, Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm concerned about Meco Based on statements that I've been getting, it seems that Meco is under a great deal of stress in real life- reason is, they seem to be very hostile towards anyone with a different opinion than them. I'm of the opinion that they need to go spend a day going fishing on a lake, so that they are in a calmer state of mind on the wikia, and they don't bring personal issues with them. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I guess making a forum for questions would be useful. With your permission, I wouldn't mind getting started on one. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Image Language I think that there might be a slight issue with the site's language translator thing. Reason is, I've noticed on a few images that have been added to pages "Aditcionada por" instead of "Added by", such as with the Viper page. Might want to check on it. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Badge Issue There also seems to be an issue with the badges- when I look on someone else's badge page, I see the ones I've gotten instead. Thing is, I've also noticed it on a few other Wikias as well, so it could be a wider issue. Could bear some checking up on with other Wikia Admins. Alockwood1 (talk) 02:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) A suggestion I was looking at where you and Meco were talking to Thunder Eagle about how to properly source images and information. To be honest, I consider myself to have an excellent command of the English language- though certain proper terms seem to escape me. However, I was confused by what you were saying, especially when information from other things was brought up. If I couldn't understand it, odds are that someone who uses English as a Second or Third language might have a great deal of trouble trying to figure it out. I think that using a "Less is More" system might help people out. Instead of saying things in technical jargon, which might require a degree or two in computer programming, and another one or two in law, try saying the information in layman's terms- less translation needed. It's just a suggestion of course. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:34, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've looked at referencing again, and it's not confusing at all. It's got step-by-step instructions with examples. Thunder Eagle probably just didn't want to follow the rules, or could not understand that simple English. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps links to a translator might help those like him/her- if they honestly want to help but have trouble with English. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::He didn't say what language he uses. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looked like one of the Latin-based languages to me- most likely Spanish or French- as it is, I barely passed that class. ::::Of course, there is this one Translator program that a few sites use- at least DeviantArt and Youtube do- I've read several things originally written in another language in English- a similar program might help. Re: beta I'm going through third-party sources, this being a case in point. Since it's come up, I'll specify now that I'm only creating articles of which we know exactly what they are (e.g. looking at the list, the dehaka could be anything, so I don't think an article should be created for it yet) and as the HotS beta hasn't had a NDA attached to it, there shouldn't be any reprecussions for creating articles. I'd rather get a headstart on them before the release of HotS proper.--Hawki (talk) 00:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there Psi, My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. This time I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the Starcraft wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) the wol tempest and hots tempest hi psi we got a problem with the wol tempest (the black carrier) Tempest/Development all information about it go to the hots tempest :The tempest/Development article has multiple sections. The top section is for Wings of Liberty. Everything below the tempest/Development#Heart of the Swarm Development link is about Heart of the Swarm. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) i have edit some things like Shuriken but i agree if it said Tempest/Development is really ugly like :Use this format. tempest to hide the name of the link. the Tempest/Development was canceled in june 2007 (maybe untrue but just an example) what we can do with it rename the black carrier to Wing of libery tempest ? :If the article diverges too much, we'd have a tempest/Wings of Liberty development and a tempest/Heart of the Swarm development page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Use this format. tempest to hide the name of the link. thx it work i have use that on the Shuriken the Tempest/Development was canceled in june 2007 (maybe untrue but just an example) hat we can do with it rename the black carrier to Wing of libery tempest ? :If the article diverges too much, we'd have a tempest/Wings of Liberty development and a tempest/Heart of the Swarm development page. It was just an example. adding the topic Carbot animations hi i was also thinking about add the carbotanimations on the wikki (its every weak) http://www.youtube.com/user/CarbotAnimations is it possible or did you like alone for the info ? I got the message. my apologies. As for the punching animation, I'll go find a video where it's demonstrated. FenixT93 (talk) 03:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Found what looks to be a cancelled Starcraft 1 unit I found two images of a tank dating to the StarCraft Beta; The first image found here http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/beta/beta23.gif has one at the very right that seems to be firing a pair of machine guns killing an ultralisk. And another http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/beta/beta53.jpg of its wireframe on board a Dropship. Would it be possible to create an article on it or would the information be insufficient considering its name hasn't been found? FenixT93 (talk) 13:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, nevermind that. turns out that's just the development model of the Siege Tank. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vBnPpb3U3c&feature=related (you can see it at some point in the video using the current model but the wireframe of the unit I was talking about. FenixT93 (talk) 14:16, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Borrowing guidelines I'm not quite sure if you're the admin I'm supposed to talk to, if not then my apologies. With your permission, I would like to borrow (and modify) your editing guidelines for the wiki I am admin of, Dark Souls Wiki. Would that be ok with you? Brainwasher5 (talk) 19:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that would be fine. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate it.